1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector which can be used and mated in the underwater environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various underwater electrical connectors are available for electrically connecting two cables, each of which includes one or more electrical conductors. Some connectors include pin and socket arrangements which, when in an unmated condition expose the electrically conducting elements to the ambient water medium. In a water environment, over an extended period of time, the exposed pin and socket elements may be subject to breaking, contamination buildup, underwater creature destruction and electrical shorting.
To obviate these undesirable hazards, a connector has been produced wherein the female receptacle portion of the connector has an arrangement which totally excludes the ambient water medium, when in an unmated condition with a complementary plug. Although this design significantly advances the state of the art, a probe portion of the plug has exposed contacts which are subject to all of the above undesirable hazards.
The present invention provides for an improved male plug whereby all electrical elements are protected from the ambient medium when the plug and receptacle of the connector are in an unmated condition.